1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to a system and method for controlling debug event resources.
2. Related Art
Resources that are internal to a data processor are commonly used to detect the occurrence of various debug events at the data processor. Such internal debug event resources are referred to herein as debug detection resources and include debug registers and logic modules that detect the occurrence of the various debug events and send notification in response. Notification as to the occurrence of a debug event can be accomplished by transmitting debug information to an external debugger or to a non-external debugger. An external debugger is a debugger external a data processor that communicates with the data processor via a dedicated debug interface of the data processor. Non-external debug resources can include: peripherals external the data processor that receive debug notifications via an interface other than the debug interface; software debuggers that comprise a one or more software routines executed at the data processor responsive to notification of the debug event; and the like. The debug events handled by the debug detection resources can include instruction breakpoints, data breakpoints, various execution event breakpoints, and the like. Errors may be present within internal debug event resources, such as the software debugger, that may result, for example, in inaccurate debug operations. However, difficulties exist in actually debugging the use of internal debug event resources and themselves.